musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Living Ornaments '79:Gary Numan
Living Ornaments '79 (1981) is a live album by British musician Gary Numan recorded at the Hammersmith Odeon on 28 September 1979. It was also released as a limited edition box set with Living Ornaments '80 (1981). An expanded (21-track) version was reissued on a double CD in 1998 before aremastered version was again reissued in 2005.[3] The nine tracks of the original Living Ornaments '79 were included on 1979: The Live EPs, a disc available to those who bought the expanded, 2-disc version of The Pleasure Principle from Numan's website in 2009. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Living_Ornaments_%2779# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 1981 version ***1.1.1 Side one ***1.1.2 Side two **1.2 1998 and 2005 version ***1.2.1 Disc one ***1.2.2 Disc two *2 Personnel *3 Charts *4 The Touring Principle Video *5 Notes *6 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=1 edit All songs written by Gary Numan except where noted. 1981 versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=2 edit Side onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Airlane" – 3:12 #"Cars" – 3:20 #"We Are So Fragile" – 2:33 #"Films" – 3:45 #"Something's in the House" – 4:08 Side twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=4 edit #"My Shadow in Vain" – 2:50 #"Conversation" – 7:45 #"The Dream Police" – 4:12 #"Metal" – 3:25 1998 and 2005 versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=5 edit Disc onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=6 edit #"Intro" – 2.32 #"Airlane" – 3.07 #"Me! I Disconnect From You" – 3.02 #"Cars" – 3.25 #"M.E." – 4.42 #"You Are in My Vision" – 3.11 #"Somethings in the House" – 3.55 #"Random" – 3.38 #"Everyday I Die" – 3.36 #"Conversation" – 7.51 #"We Are So Fragile" – 2.46 Disc twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Bombers" – 5.30 #"Remember I Was Vapour" – 4.51 #"On Broadway" (Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil, Jerry Leiber, Mike Stoller) – 4.38 #"The Dream Police" – 4.19 #"Films" – 3.49 #"Metal" – 3.25 #"Down in the Park" – 5.38 #"My Shadow in Vain" – 2.34 #"Are 'Friends' Electric?" – 5.33 #"Tracks" – 3.10 Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=8 edit *Gary Numan – vocals, producer *Billy Currie – keyboards *Cedric Sharpley – drums *Chris Payne – keyboards, viola *Paul Gardiner – bass *Rrussell Bell – guitar, percussion *Tim Summerhayes – engineer, remix *Phil Thornalley – assistant engineer *John Dent – digitally master *Peter Gilbert – photographer *Robert Ellis – photographer Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=9 edit *Original album #47 (UK Albums Chart) *''Living Ornaments '79 and '80'' box set #2 (UK Albums Chart) The Touring Principle Videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2779&action=edit&section=10 edit In 1980, an edited version of the 28 September 1979 concert was released on video under the title The Touring Principle '79; this has been cited as the world's first music video cassette and "special video effects" of the time were added to the recording. The songs featured on the video were "Me! I Disconnect From You", "M.E.", "We Are So Fragile", "Everyday I Die", "Conversation", "Remember I Was Vapour", "On Broadway", "Down in the Park", "My Shadow in Vain", "Are 'Friends' Electric?", and "Tracks". The concert itself was preceded on the original cassette by the promo video for "Cars". In 2009, The Touring Principle '79 was released on DVD with the same track listing and with the video effects removed (although the original video version with the effects is included as a bonus feature). The DVD does not feature the "Cars" video although it does include a 34-minute interview with Numan in 2009, recalling his memories of the original 1979 tour. Category:1981 albums